InuYasha meets the Fullmetal Alchemists
by MegaKiraraLover
Summary: First, InuYasha accidently goes to Ed and Al's time/universe. Then, they accidently go to InuYasha's time/universe. Oh, heck, do I smell trouble... DONE! 1st story ever, be nice! IMPORTANT NOTE WITHIN
1. Chapter 1&2

_**InuYasha and….The Fullmetal Alchemists?**_

By: MegaKiraraLover 

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_Chapter 1:_ Greetings 

Kagome jumped into the bone-eater's well, crying.

"Kagome! Wait! I'm sorry!" InuYasha yelled after her. He focused on Kagome's time as best he could and jumped into the well. When he landed, he could tell that something was wrong immediately. There were weird smells floating around…. including the smell of something Kagome called 'met-al'. It was oddly different than the kind of met-al that was in Kagome's time, though. More like skin and met-al mixed together into one.

"Kagome?" InuYasha questioned quietly.

"I-is someone d-d-down there?" said a voice that sounded scared. If InuYasha didn't know better, he would say that the voice sounded like it belonged to a 9-year-old.

With his sensitive ears, InuYasha could hear feet scuffling above the well. Thanks to common sense (Who knew InuYasha had any?), he put his ears down in his hair.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Al. We've been here for the whole day and…. Whoa!" A guy who looked about thirteen looked down into the well and spotted InuYasha (luckily, his ears were well hidden). "You're right, Al! There is someone down there! Oi!" he yelled. "What are you doing down there? And, while we're on the subject, how did you get down there in the first place?"

InuYasha jumped out of the well and landed on all fours. "I have a better question. Who are you? What are you doing in the wellhou…" InuYasha looked around. "Wh-where the hell am I? Last time I checked, Kagome's, um, home was…" He took a closer look at the boys. Well, boy and met-al armor suit.

The boy had shoulder-length, messy blonde hair pulled back into what Kagome called a 'french braid', his bangs down to his chin, and golden eyes, not much different than InuYasha's. He had a long-sleeved, red jacket on over a black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and white gloves. The met-al armor was tall and looked to be powerful. The weird sent he smelled earlier came from both. Mainly from the met-al armor. The boy had the scent coming from his right arm and his left leg.

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha had never even caught a faint whiff of the scents coming off of these guys before.

"Who, us?" said the guy with the blond hair. "I'm Edward, Ed for short, and this is Alfonze, Al for short. The military calls us the Fullmetal Alchemists." He smiled proudly as he said 'Fullmetal Alchemists' (_Whatever that is_, InuYasha thought.). "And you?"

"I'm…" InuYasha was skeptical about giving his real name, so he made one up. "I'm IkuYasha." **_Stupid_**, said a voice in his head, _**all you did was change the Inu to Iku! ** Well, I was under pressure!_ he retorted to the voice. _ Besides, it's not like I'm going to stay here long. As a matter of fact… _ "I've got to go." he said. He jumped back into the well.

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Problems**_

"Wow. And to think I thought you didn't make it through the well." the dark-haired monk said to the silent group.

It has been a week since InuYasha met Al and Ed. Kagome had come back just a little while ago and InuYasha immediately seized the chance to tell her what happened when he tried to jump into the well after her. Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, and Sango were there too.

"Are you sure you just didn't hit your head, InuYasha?" Sango asked for the umpteenth time.

InuYasha growled at her. "Yes, I'm perfectly sure, as I've told you at least six times." He leaned against his tree and looked at Kagome. "Kagome, you didn't have any problems going to your time, did you?"

She sighed and leaned against the Bone-Eater's Well. "No, InuYasha, I didn't. Maybe a little turbulence, but you know that's normal."

"Yeah, well, you know ho-" He was cut off.

"Oooff. Geroffme, Al!"

Everyone except Kagome froze. She squealed and ran to InuYasha. He grabbed her and stood up, pushing her behind his back. Then he realized something.

"Oh hell! Don't tell me…" InuYasha ran to the well and looked down.

"Hey! When did you get here? IpuYasha, right?" Ed climbed out of the well as he spoke. He glanced around and jumped off the rim at the top. "Wait, weren't we just in a meadow, Al?"

Al jumped out of the well and landed next to Ed. "Yeah, we were."

"How the hell did you get here?" InuYasha yelled at them. "You shouldn't be able to get here! Only a few choice people can get through the well! And I seriously doubt you're one of them." _Uh-oh. I said WAY too much_, he thought.

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

**_Al:_** hey! what's with this? i've only had two lines so far! can't i have some more?

**_MegaKiraraLover:_** well, i'm getting to it! wait two fucking seconds! geesh, can't i have one minute without getting yelled at by someone?

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

"What are you talking about? There's nothing special about this well. Right, brother?" Al questioned.

"Uhh…" Ed sounded stumped.

"Who are you guys?" Sango finally snapped. She was getting pissed (you know how she is).

"I'm Alfonze. You can call me Al for short." Obviously, this was Al.

"And I'm Ed. Now, let me ask again, when did you get here!" Ed said angrily.

"Just wait a minute, Pipsqueak." InuYasha said.

"Oooooh, let me at 'im! Let me at 'im, Al!" Ed screamed. Al had to hold him back by the back of his jacket. Ed was grabbing at air trying to get at InuYasha.

"Temper, temper!" Miroku waved a finger at him. He, InuYasha and Sango all burst out laughing.

"Pipsqueak needs to go home." InuYasha gasped (because he was trying to talk while laughing).

"Say that one more time and I'll break your arm!" Ed yelled.

"Pft. I'd like to see you try." InuYasha had finally gotten control of himself. _Geesh, this guy is such an idiot!_ he thought to himself. _He hasn't noticed my ears yet._

"Well, let's push him back into the well." Kagome suggested.

"Fine." InuYasha said. Sango and Miroku were finally getting control of themselves. A slapping sound echoed through the woods.

"Pervert!" Sango screamed at Miroku. He had a giant red mark on his cheek.

"Here, I'll push him into the well." InuYasha said as Ed finally stopped struggling to gape at Miroku and Sango. As he and Al were both staring at Miroku and Sango, InuYasha pushed them backwards into the well. They screamed. There was a small thud that no one but InuYasha heard.

Ed climbed back out of the well.

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

**_MegaKiraraLover:_** sorry, but i've got to stop here. i'll put out more soon! i promise!


	2. Chapter 3&4

**_MegaKiraraLover:_** see, i told you i'd be back! sorry about the delay (writer's block) (not to mention my other stories i'm working on). make sure you give me your reviews, peoples! i've only gotten one from myself so i could see how it worked. even if you're criticizing me, i still need some reviews so i can make my readers happy (gushy, i know, but i can't think!). well, here's chapters 3-4!

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**More Problems, But No Solutions**_

"What the hell was that for?" Ed exclaimed.

"Wait. They didn't go through? What the hell happened?" InuYasha asked stupidly.

"I just sensed something." Kagome suddenly said.

"What?" everyone except Ed and Al (who had just climbed out of the well) gasped.

"What do you mean 'sensed'?" Al asked even more stupidly than InuYasha had.

"Al's armor is not only empty, but it has a Shikon Shard's power dissolved into it!" Kagome exclaimed. "And Ed has the same thing for his right arm and left leg!"

Ed and Al were speechless. As was everyone else (if you don't know why, then you shouldn't even be reading this! the Shikon Shards are the reason why most things happen in InuYasha's life! duh!).

"H-how did y-y-you know A-Al's armor i-i-is empty?" gasped Ed.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean Al's suit is empty? That's imposable. Unless…" Miroku started.

"Unless Al's a demon!" Sango finished loudly.

"A demon?" Ed and Al started backing up slowly. "How about we talk this over. Mainly because DEMONS AREN'T REAL! Sure, homunculus, and sure, chimeras, but not demons!"

"Hue-man-cue-less? What's a hue-man-cue-less?" InuYasha asked. "Is it a type of demon? "

"We're missing the point here, guys. Al's a DEMON. You do know what we have to do, right?" Sango asked slyly.

Ed and Al's backs hit the well.

"I say Pipsqueak and Al," Ed glared at InuYasha menacingly, "are not demons. I don't know how," he said when everyone started staring at him (including Ed), "but I just know there're not. It's weird. Almost like…"

"Almost like you've met us another time other than the last time we met." Ed finished. "I know what you mean. Somehow. I've never seen you before in my life (other than last time), yet I can tell we've met before. Right, Al?"

"Uhhh…" Al started.

"You mean you don't?"

"Uhhh…" Al repeated.

"I guess it's just us." InuYasha said.

"Oh, yeah. I feel like an idiot. How 'bout you?" Ed asked.

"Uh-huh. Pipsqueak." InuYasha said Pipsqueak just to be annoying. And it worked.

"Al, this time don't hold me back!" Ed screamed. He lunged at InuYasha.

InuYasha casually stepped back and Ed's back hit InuYasha's tree.

"Hey! Watch out for my tree, Pipsqueak!" he yelled. His ears twitched as he stretched his claws and lunged at Ed (do you see a pattern?). Ed jumped to the side and InuYasha's claws just scratched him. To be more specific, InuYasha scratched Ed's right arm. In fact, Ed's whole sleeve came tearing off with a big 'Riiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppp!'!

Ed's arm…. Well, let's just say it isn't like other arms. It's an auto-mail.

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_**MegaKiraraLover:** auto-mail is just like a mechanical arm, only it's connected strait to the nerves in your arm. anyone who watches fullmetal alchemist knows that. duh!_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

"Wait. A mechanical arm? What is it made of? Metal?" Kagome asked.

"Yep. The latest technology mixed with alchemy. Connected right to my nerve endings and made to work like a real arm. Cool, huh?" Ed asked as he showed it to Kagome proudly.

"Wow. Hey, InuYasha."

"Not now, Kagome! I've got to kill this guy!" InuYasha exclaimed angrily at Kagome as he lunged (again) at Ed.

Kagome's face got red with rage and she screamed, "SIT, boy! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" InuYasha's body seemed to freeze in midair, then he went at least ten feet into the ground!

Ed and Al were staring at InuYasha speechlessly while Sango and Miroku just sat down and sighed because they realized normalness of it all. Kagome was staring at InuYasha hotly.

"What the hell did you do that for, bitch?" InuYasha screamed angrily at Kagome. Naturally, she didn't answer to 'bitch'.

"H-h-how'd you do that?" Ed had finally gained his voice.

"We've already explained this to you. It's magic. Didn't we explain?" Kagome asked Miroku.

Before he could answer, Shippo appeared with a ruffled expression.

"Shippo! What's wrong? Are you alright?" Kagome was worried.

"The- and the- and the-" He couldn't seem to be able to catch his breath.

"Settle down, Shippo, and tell us what's wrong," Songo said as she picked up the poor demon child.

Shippo took a deep breath and started his story.

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Shippo's Tale**_

"Well, you see, I was walking through the forest, and I heard voices coming from Kaede's village's direction, so I naturally went to go check it out," Shippo started proudly.

"You mean you snuck from bush to bush extra quietly," Miroku said smugly while his right hand started traveling towards Sango's butt.

"Don't even think about it, you perverted monk," Sango warned coldly while never taking her eyes off Shippo (who had moved to the middle of the circle). Just so you know, InuYasha and Ed were on either side of Kagome and glaring at each other menacingly, Al was next to Ed and Sango, and Miroku was in between Sango and InuYasha.

Shippo blushed bright red and continued. "So, anyway, I went to check it out and-"

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

**_Shippo:_** hold on a sec, where was i before all this!

**_MegaKiraraLover:_** uhh… don't you remember, Shippo? you were out getting water!

**_Al:_** you forgot to put him in, didn't you?

**_MegaKiraraLover:_** uh, uh, uh… why don't you all put a fucking sock in it so we can get back to the stupid story?

**_Ed:_** yeah, she forgot.

**_MegaKiraraLover:_** oh, just shut up, you idiotic pipsqueak!

**_Ed:_** what did you call me?

**_MegaKiraraLover:_** uhhhh… nothing. eh-heh-heh-heh. just joking around, fullmetel.

**_Ed:_** that's what i thought.

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

"-saw something attacking the village! I think it was a giant demon!"

"And you just left it all alone? From what I've heard from the so called 'legends' back home, this 'demon' is a real threat!" Ed exclaimed angrily while ripping his eyes off InuYasha.

"Hey! Don't get mad at Shippo! He's just a young child!" Kagome exclaimed protectively. You see, Shippo has always looked up to Kagome as a sort of mother figure, and Kagome has played the role of mother well.

"Fine, fine! But he looks like a demon, so I just-" Ed started.

"Let me guess. You just 'assumed' that he could take care of himself! Well guess what, genius, he can't!"

"Hey!" Shippo exclaimed at the remark.

Kirara poked her head out at the annoying voices. Didn't they know she was trying to sleep?

"MEEEEWW! MEEEW! Mew." she exclaimed. In cat demon language, that means 'Shut the hell up, you idiotic buffoons! I'm trying to sleep here! God.'.

"Whoa! What's that? A cat of some kind?" Ed exclaimed questioningly.

Sango laughed. "Kinda. She's my demon cat, Kirara."

"Oh, it's so cute!" Al exclaimed. "Can I pet it, Brother?"

"Sure, Al," Ed laughed. "Just be careful."

Sango put Kirara down and she ran to Al. Kirara was so small, Al had to pet her with just one finger.

"Oh, Kirara, just get big so he can really pet you." Sango sounded exasperated at Kirara's rudeness.

"Mew." Kirara said. Translation (Trans. for short): "Fine."

Fire enveloped Kirara and she grew to the size of Al's armor! Times two!

"Mew?" Trans.: "Well? You going to pet me or what?"

"Wow. More magic?" That was Ed.

"Demon power," Sango said.

"Awww, she's even cuter!" Al exclaimed as he started to pet her back. Everyone stared as Kirara purred contently.

"Meew!" Kirara exclaimed. Trans.: "That feels really good!"

"Kirara never warms up to **_ANYONE_** that quickly! It's amazing!" Sango exclaimed.

Shippo was getting upset. "Is anyone going to help Kaede's village?" he exclaimed questioningly.

"Oh, yeah! Let's go, guys!" Kagome exclaimed. "InuYasha, Shippo is going to ride with us. Everyone else, ride on Kirara!" So, they went to go help Kaede's village.

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

**_MegaKiraraLover:_** o.k., that's the end of these chapters! by the time i was done with this, i had two more reviews. by the way, i wish to recommend a story by Ionia9319. it's called "Chronicles of Ionia's Lives" and it's in the inuyasha section. she is a bad speller, but a great writer. in case you were wondering, she's forcing me to write that, although her stories are actually kinda good. PLEASE don't tell her i said ANY of this, though.


	3. Chapter 5&6

**_MegaKiraraLover:_** hi, y'all! sorry, i'm stupid. anyway, i finally got over a bad case of the flu and mom wouldn't let me type, write, or do pretty much anything that involves moving my body. other than eating and going to the bathroom, of course. i hope that no one's mad 'bout the wait. anyway, here's my next two chapters!

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, or any related characters. I recently realized that I haven't put any disclaimers before this, so here it is!_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Let's See What's Happening**_

_**at Ed and Al's Home**_

As the title says, we're going to Ed and Al's time/universe to find out what's going on.

Mustang was leaning against the old well 'investigating' the disappearance of the Elric brothers. Hughes, Hawkeye, and Havoc were helping. And you know that means they were doing all of the work while Mustang was just laying around. _I hope we can get home in time for my date,_ thought Mustang.

All of a sudden, something bumped into Mustang and he fell backwards into the well.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Mustang yelled. There was a brilliant display of purple sparks at the bottom of the well, and Mustang disappeared.

Hawkeye was right there and saw what happened. "What happened to Colonial Mustang?" she wondered out loud.

"Who cares?" asked Havoc as he was smoking on his usual cigarette and searching the ground.

"We'd better check it out," sighed Hughes as he got up and walked over to the well. "We'll get in trouble if we don't."

Hawkeye went first. Just like with Mustang, there was a purple flash and she disappeared.

"You know…" Havoc started.

"What?" asked Hughes.

"We don't have to go after them. We could just let them go on their own."

"Fine. ONE of us can stay here. We'll flip a coin." He pulled one out.

"O.K. Heads, you go, and tails, I stay."

"Deal." It was tails.

"O.K., it's tails. I stay." Havoc just pulled one of the oldest tricks ever.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Hughes exclaimed as he realized what Havoc had done. Havoc pushed him into the well and his form…. Well, it changed.

"Thank god! I thought they would never go through that well!" Envy exclaimed. "How's the real Havoc doing?"

"Oh, he's doing fine. He's on the verge of death; just the way I like him." Lust walked out of the forest (with Gluttony), pulling along the nearly lifeless form of Havoc. "Just the way I like him indeed."

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

**_MegaKiraraLover:_** confusering, no? well, it will all explain itself later.

**_Havoc:_** why the hell am i half dead?

**_MegaKiraraLover:_** **_ glairs evilly at Havoc. _** you have to wait just like everyone else! **_ laughs maniacally. _**

**_Ed:_** uh…m.k.l. **_ my new nickname. _**? are you feeling o.k.?

**_M.K.L.:_** **_ gains control of herself. _** yeah. sorry, got lost in the moment. anyway, let's see what winry's doing!

**_Ed:_** **_ does crazy twirl around ear and points at M.K.L. as al, havoc, and mustang try to hold back laughs. _**

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

Winry was worried. Ed and Al hadn't been seen for at least 7 hours, and it was turning into an all out search. No one had seen them since they were watching the old well by….

_Wait a minute,_ thought Winry. _Maybe that old well has something to do with this. I'd better go check it out._

On her way to the old well, Winry found out the search party had gone missing as well, so, naturally, she was more worried than ever.

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

**_M.K.L.:_** o.k., next chapter time! We'll find out what happened to winry later. evil smile. or maybe not. you never know.

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Demon Attack!**_

O.K., back to Ed, Al, and the InuYasha gang.

The demon was fierce. The demon was tough. The demon was…. Small. It was a lowly weasel demon with no Shikon Shards at all.

"Let's let Al and Pipsqueak take care of this one. See what they can do." InuYasha sounded bored.

"That little thing?" Al asked, pointing.

"It's actually much stronger than it looks," warned Kagome.

"Pfft. This will be a piece of cake. Chocolate cake, at that," Ed bragged. He was so cocky, he didn't even get mad at InuYasha for calling him Pipsqueak. Amazing, right? True story, I swear. "Everyone had better stand back!" He clapped his hands together and slid his left one down his metal arm from his elbow, down. It turned into one of the hugest, fanciest, sharpest swards InuYasha had ever seen!

"Wow!" exclaimed Sango.

"Impressive," Miroku said, obviously impressed.

"Alchemy," Al said. Everyone except Ed turned to look at him. "A science that is based on the laws of 'Equivalent Exchange'."

"Trading one object for another of equal or lesser value." Everyone now turned to stare at Kagome, but she was too excited for figuring it out to notice. "For instance, if you have wine, you can turn it into water, but if you have silk, you can't turn it into rocks or something like that. Right?" She looked over at Al.

"Th-that's it exactly!" Al was amazed that Kagome knew this.

Apparently, so was Miroku. "Kagome, how did you know that?" he asked.

"Just a wild guess," she blushed.

"Riiightt." InuYasha sound's real impressed, doesn't he?

"All done!" Ed exclaimed. The almost lifeless form of the weasel demon was next to him. Ed clapped his hands again and made his arm normal again. Or, at least as close to normal as it can get.

"Nice," Sango praised.

"Why don't you ever praise me?" Miroku asked.

"Because you're a perverted monk. Oh, and that's about as close as a praise you'll ever get from me."

Miroku sighed.

"Brother?" Al asked.

"Yeah?" Ed.

"Am I hallucinating, or is that Mustang, Hawkeye, and Hughes over there?"

"That's impossible, Al," Ed pointed out as he turned toward where Al was looking. "Whatever brought us here isn't worki- OH MY GOD! IT IS THEM! HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET HERE!"

Sure enough, there was Mustang, Hawkeye, and Hughes wandering around aimlessly in the forest, trying to find their way out.

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

**_M.K.L.:_** long chapters, i know, but i just had too many ideas to figure out when to stop!

**_Mustang:_** what's happening in here?

**_Hawkeye:_** i guess she's just making it up as she goes.

**_M.K.L.:_** **_ makes mustang hit hawkeye across the face. _** what was that, hawkeye?

Hawkeye: **_ rubs her face. _**

**_Mustang:_** sorry, hawkeye, but the writer made me do it!

**_Hawkeye:_** **_ slaps mustang across the face. _** i never heard THAT excuse from a man before.

**_Ed:_** **_ eating popcorn and waving flag that says "hawkeye". _** go, hawkeye!

**_Mustang:_** **_ rubs HIS face. _**

**_M.K.L.:_** oh, no, what have i done? aww, well. it can't be helped. **_ pulls out her own popcorn and hawkeye flag. _** yeah! whohoo! you go, girl!

**_Al: sighs _** this could take a while.


	4. Chapter 7&8

**_M.K.L.:_** hello, again! waz up? i was bored during study hall, so i wrote these chapters. i hope you like them! make sure to be not just nice, but evil to me, too. i need criticism to make my stories better!

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Confusion for Mustang, **_

_**Hawkeye, and Hughes**_

Hawkeye heard Ed shout and looked over.

"Hey, guys, it's Ed!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah!" Hughes agreed. They all ran over to Ed.

"Hey, Ed! I could barely see you behind those tall trees! Compared to them, you're even smaller than usual!" Mustang yelled.

"WHO YOU CALLIN SO SMALL YOU CAN BARELY SEE HIM WITH A MICROSCOPE?" Ed screamed.

"Calm down, Ed, he didn't say that," Hawkeye said in a calming voice while giving Mustang a look.

"Hey, Pipsqueak! Who the hell are these people?" A boy (who the officers didn't know) with white hair and golden eyes stepped into view.

"WHO- oh, never mind," Ed sighed.

"Ed, who is this and how come you didn't explode like you usually do at words like 'pipsqueak'?" Hughes asked.

"STOP CALLIN ME SO SMALL A BLOOD CELL ASKED IF IT COULD GIVE ME A PIGGYBACK TO PRESCHOOL! Oh, and this is InuYasha."

"'InuYasha'? What kind of a name is 'InuYasha'?" Mustang asked. Within seconds, InuYasha was at his neck.

"A name my mother gave me, you ass!" he exclaimed. Mustang was gasping heavily for air.

"Let go of him, InuYasha!" Ed yelled. Hawkeye reached into her coat and put her hand on her gun.

"SIT, boy!" a girl's voice said. InuYasha's eyes widened and he let go of Mustang just before he fell to the ground. "SIT, SIT, SIT!" He went in at least another two feet.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stepped into view. Al appeared next to them in moments.

"Sorry about him. He's a little too impulsive. Say you're sorry, InuYasha," she commanded.

"Nphog, bitegcherg!" InuYasha said through a mouth full of dirt.

"What was that?"

InuYasha lifted his head and spat out most of the dirt. "I said, 'no, bitch'!"

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" InuYasha's head went down swiftly (and heavily) and he sank another three feet into the ground.

"Whoa. Serious girl power." Hawkeye sounded impressed. "Can you teach me how to do that? It would really help keep the guys at Central under control." She glanced at the guys and saw with satisfaction they were paralyzed with fear. Even Mustang, who showed almost no emotion, wore his expression of fear on his sleeve.

Kagome laughed. "Sorry, only mikos can do it."

"Mikos?"

"I guess you could call her a witch," Al said.

Kagome laughed again. "No, Al, I'm not a witch. Just a apprentice priestess."

Mustang finally noticed her miniskirt. He whispered something to Hughes and they both laughed.

InuYasha got up out of his 'little' hole and gave them a glare. "Don't even think about it," he growled.

Mustang and Hughes froze.

"Yeah, I can hear ya. Supersensitive ears." Almost as if to prove his point, InuYasha twitched his dog like ears.

"What? Is he a human chimera or something?" Mustang asked shakily.

"No." Big sigh from military people (except Ed). "Just a half demon."

Hawkeye pulled out her gun and pointed it at InuYasha. "Half demon? There's no such thing as a demon let alone a half demon. What are you? Really?"

"Stand down, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Mustang surprised everyone by putting his hand on her gun and pushing it down.

"B-but Colonel…"

"I said, 'stand down'." Mustang had a fire in his eyes that rivaled the ones he shot out of his gloves via alchemy. Hawkeye looked stunned, but put her gun back into her jacket holster (uneasily).

Then, Kagome heard a scream coming from the village. Again. Along with a Shikon Jewel Shard aura.

_&  
&_

_&_

_&_

**_Hawkeye:_** hey, colonel! why did you not let me shoot that inuyasha guy?

**_M.K.L.:_** **_ puts hand over mustang's mouth. _** you'll find out later.

**_Mustang:_** mughl bughjr jfaks kaler.

**_M.K.L.:_** **_ takes her hand off his mouth. _** what was that, mustang?

**_Mustang:_** i said, "why not tell her?".

**_M.K.L.:_** **_ evil glare time! in booming, evil voice. _** because i said so!

**_Mustang:_** **_ bravely. _** right. **_ runs to cower in fear behind Hawkeye. _**

**_Hawkeye:_** **_ sighs. _**

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Fighting a Loosing Battle**_

"Demon!" yelled Miroku.

"And Shikon Shard aura coming from Kaede's village!" Kagome screamed.

"Huh?" asked Mustang, Hughes, and Hawkeye.

"C'mon! Let's go!" yelled Ed. He, Al, and the InuYasha gang ran off. Ed looked over his shoulder. "You guy's coming?"

They looked at each other and shrugged. They ran to catch up.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome and Shippo and put them on his back. He bounded off. Kirara saw that as a challenge and changed into her big fighting form. Mustang, Hughes, and Hawkeye stopped short.

"InuYasha, go back so we can get the others!" Kagome yelled.

"No." InuYasha said simply.

"Do you want me to say the word?"

InuYasha growled. "Fine." He turned around and bounded back.

Meanwhile, Sango, Miroku, and Al got on Kirara. There was only enough room for two more.

"You and Hughes go. I will walk with Ed," Mustang said.

"Are you sure?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm not going to bother you with my weight," Hughes said. Mustang and Ed gave him a look. Hughes sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

InuYasha got back. "I'll take Ed," he said without explaining.

"Yea- wait, what?" Ed questioned. InuYasha grabbed him around the waist. They bounded off with Ed yelling, "Put me down, you idiot! I'm not a doll!"

The rest of the Fullmetal group sweat dropped while Sango and Miroku just sighed at the normalness of it all. Again.

Sango gave Kirara a pat and asked, "Hey, Kirara, do you think you could carry one more? You don't have to fly." Kirara meewed.

"Mew, mew meeewww, meew!" Trans.: 'I think, but you owe me one, big time!'

"I guess that means 'Yes, Sango, I'd be happy to carry one more!'." So, Mustang, Hawkeye, and Hughes got on. In case you were wondering, Mustang was behind Hawkeye who was behind Hughes who was behind Miroku who was behind Sango.

To InuYasha!

"PERVERT!" Slap!

"What was that?" Shippo asked.

"What do you think it was?" InuYasha asked irritably.

"Ooooooh."

They reached Kaede's village. Kirara and the rest appeared shortly after, to see Kagome, Shippo, InuYasha, and Ed standing next to each other, wide-eyed.

Al walked up next to Ed. "Hellllloooooooooo?" he asked, waving his hand in front of Ed's face.

Then, the newcomers saw what the first group saw.

"Awww, crap," swore Mustang.

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

**_M.K.L.:_** sorry bout the short chapter. i had to keep it to nine pages or less, and i was already at nine and a half. hope you liked it!

**_Ed:_** hey, m.k.l.? what's with you being late with this chapter?

**_M.K.L.:_** **_ blushes. _** uhhhh, the computer kinda broke cause i typed too much. eheheheh.

**_InuYasha:_** idiot.

**_M.K.L.:_** **_ blushes harder _** you're the idiot, inuyasha! kagome, a little help?

**_Kagome:_** SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!

**_InuYasha:_** **_ blam! _** owch.

**_M.K.L.:_** thanks, kagome.

Kagome: sure, no prob, m.k.l.!

**_M.K.L.:_** anyway, see you next time! **_ hits inuyasha as he tries to get up from his fall and knocks him unconscious. _** oops. eheheheheheh.

**_Ed:_** **_ smiles happily. _** thank you, m.k.l.!

**_Al:_** how awful, ed! i know you don't like him, but you still shouldn't lau- **_ ran out of room for writing. M.K.L.: tehehehehehehehe. _**


	5. Chapter 9&10

**_M.K.L.:_** what's going on, peoples? sorry it took so long to put up this chapter, but school and the holidays and my stupid computer breaking down…. it's a hard life. anyway, hope you like these chapters! these are the final two chapters until the possible sequel (i need ten more reviews before i write it; no one send me five and expect them all to count, alright?)! i hope you like them and had fun reading the story!

**_Al:_** **_ still rambling from last chapter _**….and you need to be more considerate of other's feelings!

**_Ed:_** al, it's been over two months now! can't you give it a rest already?

**_Al:_** not until you learn your lesson.

**_Mustang:_** **_ whispering to ed _** tell him you learned your lesson so we can get on with the fuckin story, ed! i wanna tell everyone what made me end the last chapter the way we did!

**_Ed:_** fine. i've learned my lesson, al. now can we get on with the story?

**_Al:_** sure. **_ evil voice (would smile evilly if he could) _** just drink this one glass of milk first.

**_Ed:_** never! **_ everyone groans loudly _**

**_InuYasha:_** m.k.l.! I wanna kick some demon ass in this century, if you don't mind!

**_M.K.L.:_** right. **_ turns to al _** al, we'll force him later, but until then, let's get on with the story, alright?

**_Al:_** **_ disappointedly _** fine. if we have to.

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**A Tough Fight**_

_**With a Few Twists**_

Standing in front of them, destroying the village, was a huge demon. It was black with bat-like wings, huge, sharp claws on its hands and feet, a muzzle that looked like it belonged to a weasel with huge fangs inside, bloodshot eyes, and a long, dark brown tail that had spikes all over it.

"Wh-what the hell is that thing!" Hughes asked as he ran to hide behind Kirara to hide. Kirara growled loudly and shrank back to her small size and hopped into Sango's arms.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, stop being a coward," Mustang said. "We've gotta go beat that thing!" He pulled out his fire alchemy gloves and put them on, Hawkeye pulled out her guns (both of them), Ed transmuted his auto-mail into a huge sward, Sango pulled out her boomerang bone, Miroku clutched his mystic beads out of habit (with so many people around, how can he use his tunnel?), Kirara turned back into her big form and growled, Kagome pulled out her bow and an arrow and set them up, Al got into a fighting position, Shippo and Hughes ran for cover ("I'm going to protect the kid," Hughes said), and InuYasha cracked his knuckles (so much to list, so little time).

"Let's go kick some demon ass!" InuYasha exclaimed as he ran forward.

"Yeah!" Ed agreed with InuYasha (for once). The two of them charged forward with Miroku, Kirara, and Al. Kagome and Hawkeye started firing, Sango threw her boomerang, and Mustang snapped.

The demon wouldn't go down no matter how hard the group tried. Finally, Miroku shouted, "Everyone, stand back!" Everyone except Al and Ed ran away (Hawkeye and Mustang were already far enough away to not have to run).

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Just do it!" InuYasha shouted, grabbing him while Kirara made Al jump onto her back. They jumped out of the way.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouted, pulling the mystic beads off his hand. The black hole in his hand opened and started sucking the beast in. Then, something happened. Poison wasp demons started swarming around the demon! Miroku quickly put the beads back over his hand with a grimace.

Kagome groaned as the FMA group gaped at Miroku (more specifically his hand) with wide eyes. "There's only one demon that we know who has those things under his control…." Kagome started. A man/demon with a monkey cover-up (**_M.K.L.:_** i don't know what to call that stupid monkey thingy he wears) appeared on the shoulder of the huge demon.

"Naraku!" InuYasha said with distaste. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Well, to see to your demise, of course," Naraku said. "And your friends', too. I believe it's Hawkeye, Hughes, Mustang, Al, and Ed. Am I right?" Ed, Al, and Hawkeye gasped. Hughes was too far away to hear what he had said and everyone knows Mustang is a bitch (no offence to you Roy-fans) who doesn't show emotion in this kind of situation if it's at all possible.

"H-how do you know our names?" Al asked with fear in his voice.

"Easy. Because of us," a voice said. A very familiar voice….

Lust, Gluttony, and 'HAVOC' walked out from behind the huge demon. "HAVOC?" the whole FMA group yelled questioningly.

"Well, you're half right," 'Havoc' said in a different voice. He changed into Envy! (M.K.L.: you knew that was coming, didn't you?)

"Who?" the IY group asked (even Shippo). Envy walked up to InuYasha and kneed him in the stomach, holding him up by his hair.

"I'm Envy. Nice to meet you," he said with an evil grin. InuYasha suddenly grinned evilly as well and put his claws through Envy's stomach. He pulled his hair from Envy's grip and jumped back, flexing his claws.

"Same here, ass," InuYasha said with the same grin. Lust, Naraku, and Gluttony looked unfazed. Envy fell forward. "Not that it matters anymore."

Envy's surprised look quickly turned into another evil smile. "Nice try." The wound in his stomach slowly closed as he got up and wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth. "Not that it worked. I'm not affected by your lousy attacks." IY gang gaped.

"I-it didn't work?" Kagome stammered in surprise. Ed looked at her with a grim face.

(**_M.K.L.: _**for those of you who are going to be confused, i started writing this before i found out hughes died before they could find out about the homunculus's powers. sorry.) "No. Homunculus are indestructible unless near the body of the person that their creator was trying to bring back to life," he said.

"Huh?"

Al stepped forward as InuYasha and Envy started fighting intensely. "I think I'll try to explain, Brother. You see," he turned to the confusered IY group (even InuYasha was trying to pay attention while fighting), "In our home, alchemy is used to deconstruct and reconstruct objects into something different." Everyone except Kagome was confused.

"He means they use magic to change objects into something else," she said.

"Basically," Al nodded as Ed, Hawkeye, Mustang, and Sango (who didn't really care since she was going to try to fight the huge demon) started fighting the other homunculus and the huge demon (Naraku had disappeared in his normal way). "In this case, someone tried to use alchemy to bring the dead back to life. It didn't work since human life is impossible to recreate, and these homunculus were created to fill the void in life."

"Someone tried to bring someone back from the dead and these things came instead."

"Uh-huh. And they all have special powers and are indestructible without being near the remains of the person who was trying to come back to life. So focus on the huge demon while I help with the homunculus."

"Right," they said as they sprang into action (**_M.K.L.:_** cheesy, but i couldn't think. alright?).

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

Chapter 10: The Battle Continues 

"InuYasha, use the Wind Scar!" Sango exclaimed as she and the rest of the IY group tried to beat the huge demon.

"Right," InuYasha said as he pulled out Tenseiga (M.K.L.: i know i spelled it wrong. sue me, why don't cha?). He had forgotten about it in the heat of the battle. Ed (who had been relieved from his homunculus battle by Al) and Mustang (who had been fighting the huge demon) stared at the transformed weapon. "Get out of the way, Idiot and Pipsqueak!" he yelled.

"Hey!" they yelled as they ran away.

"Wind Scar!" Wind wrapped around Tenseiga as InuYasha slashed at the air towards the demon. It worked! The demon got it's right arm cut off!

"Yes!" Kagome yelled. "C'mon guys, InuYasha has this! Let's go help battle those homunculus thingies!" She and the rest of the group started fighting the homunculus. Except Ed.

"You're not taking all the glory!" he yelled at InuYasha as he clapped his hands and hit the ground. Sharp spikes went up from the ground and went through the huge demon as InuYasha used his 'Wind Scar' again. It was obliterated.

"Hey, Fullmetal Runt!" Envy yelled, grabbing Ed's hair and picking him up. Behind him, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku all unconscious with horrible cuts and bruises all over. "You're fight is with me." InuYasha cut off the hand holding Ed's hair with Tenseiga.

"I'm fighting you, ass!" he yelled, running forward. Ed got up and pulled Envy's hand off his hair with distaste. He then clapped his hands again and slapped the ground. Spikes like the ones in the huge demon through Envy as InuYasha slashed with Tenseiga. Envy was cut into little pieces (**_M.K.L.:_** i've got a nasty picture in my mind. how bout you guys?). Which quickly went back together into an evilly smiling Envy!

"You guys can't get rid of me that easily!" he yelled, changing his arm into a sward and charging forward.

Now, during this fight, the groups were being pushed towards the clearing around the well. Sango and Miroku had both gotten up and ran to help InuYasha and Ed (Kirara was in Sango's arms, still uncontious). Al had managed to use alchemy to make a cage of some substance that could only be destroyed with metal around the two homunculus who the others were fighting, and he and the rest of the group (even Hughes and Shippo now that it was semi-safe) ran to help Ed and InuYasha as well.

"Well, as much as I'd really love to keep fighting, I've got a meeting I've got to attend. See you later!" Envy hit InuYasha, Ed, Mustang, Hawkeye, Shippo, and Kagome backwards into the well and ran away from the clearing quickly.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" the six yelled as they fell into the darkness. There was a flash of purple sparks, and they were gone.

_&_

_&_

_&_

_&_

**_M.K.L.:_** that's all for this book! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M PURE EVIL! sorry, I'm insane. make sure you review so I can write the sequel and you can find out what happens! alright? good. talk to you then! buh-bye, peoples!


	6. A Note For All &especially kiki&

11-18-10

**_A Note For All_**

Hello dearest readers~! This is MKL here, the author of this...erm..."wonderful" piece of "literature". I'm here today because of a review (flame?) I recently received, and I'd like to write a response, since it concerns quite a few much kinder and more well-written reviews I've received. The review is from an anonymous reader named "kiki" who, word for word, writes:

"wrigt a seqal you ass or i'm gunna be really pissed of and why not have it in  
Ed's world this time do not stop or i will kick you ass all the way to "

Yes. That was the review. So here we go.

First of all, regarding a sequel: Sorry, but it's not happening. Looking back on it, this story completely sucks and makes me cringe horribly at the bad characterization, spelling, made-up words, inappropriate notes, etc. throughout, as well as the writing overall. I hate it now. There was going to be a sequel (I think I mentioned it, but if not, there you go), and it was going to take place in Ed's world, but I'm beyond the point of even wanting to look at this overused plotline and ugly story again. Sorry.

Second of all, should anyone wish to take up this story and revise it with a sequel or whatever, feel free. Just let me know and I'll give you my notes of a few things I'd like to happen when you write the sequel/new ending, and then you're free to do what you wish. You're welcome. ^.^ Don't forget to let me know, or else I'll report you! Promise~! -innocent smile-

The final thing is a direct response to the reviewer that you all may or may not read.

Okay, "kiki", thanks for your input. Seriously, I enjoy being told what people want and legitimate concerns they may have. But the problem with what you wrote is that it's very...flame-like. I've always said I don't mind flames (and I don't...they honestly make me laugh, like this one), but they should be well-written or else I will feel free to make fun of you. So figure out how to _write_ and I will tell you about the _sequel_- -while using correct punctuation. And why didn't you sign in? Are you too scared I'd respond negatively? That's a really cowardly thing to do. I don't appreciate that. If you're going to insult me and my writing, however sucky it may be/is/was, PLEASE tell me that as close to face-to-face as we can get so I don't have to air my grievances publicly and thus share them with the Fanfiction world. Embarrassing, isn't it? To know that you sparked a whole lengthy paragraph and a showing of your badly-written review to the other readers at large? Yeah, I thought so. So next time you're going to review, sign in. It would make the world much better for both you and myself, although the readers might get a kick out of you being brought down a peg once more. Feel free to respond to my note for you, "kiki"; this was fun. ^.^ And maybe next time you could actually finish the review so I don't feel the urge to "kick you ass all the way to "

Anyway, that's it from me. Hope that cleared some things up, and that you all will forgive me for my horrible writing of this story, haha. Until next time, faithful readers!

Later!  
-MKL, signing out.

"Any sound can shake the air. My voice shakes the heart." -Sho Minamimoto, The World Ends With You (NDS)


End file.
